wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Alundra Blayze
)|birth_place = Milan, Italy|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Citrus County, Florida|billed = Tampa, Florida|trainer = Brad Rheingans Eddie Sharkey|debut = December 13, 1993|released = December 18, 1995}} Debrah Ann Miceli is an Italian American monster truck driver and former professional wrestler. She currently also serves as the commissioner of Japanese promotion World Wonder Ring Stardom. She is best known under her ring names Madusa (shortened from Made in the USA) and Alundra Blayze. Biography On the night of Dec. 18, 1995, Alundra Blayze walked onto the set of WCW’s Nitro with her WWE Women’s Championship in hand and proceeded to dump the title into a garbage can on live television. At a time when WCW had the advantage over WWE in the storied Monday Night War, the incident was a cannonball through the front gates of Mr. McMahon’s crumbling empire. Not only had another one of his competitors aligned themselves with the competition, but a WWE title had been publically disgraced. Still, while the segment has become one of the defining moments of a classic era in sports-entertainment, it has served to overshadow the stellar in-ring career of Alundra Blayze. A tall, attractive stunner with a fast smile and no shortage of attitude, Blayze clawed her way out of frostbitten armories in the Midwest to become a mainstream celebrity in Japan and the competitor who almost singlehandedly revitalized the Women’s Championship in WWE. And she did it with the same moxie that led her to trash a title on TV. Breaking into sports-entertainment in the mid-80s, Blayze started out in Verne Gagne’s American Wrestling Association with the ring name Madusa Miceli. She may have been inexperienced, but her long legs and revealing outfits introduced a bit of rock star appeal that was uncommon in Minnesota rings at the time. Tangling with future WWE Hall of Famers like Wendi Richter and Sherri Martel, Blayze developed quickly and earned passage to All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling. The greatest showcase for female talent that ever existed, AJW boasted icons like Bull Nakano and Aja Kong, who helped Blayze develop into not only a well-rounded grappler, but a minor celebrity in Japan. Upon returning to the U.S., Blayze entered WCW where she served as a villainous member of Paul Heyman’s Dangerous Alliance and a close ally to “Ravishing” Rick Rude. She broke out as a competitor on American soil in 1993 when she joined WWE as the face of a revamped Women’s Championship. Defeating Heidi Lee Morgan to win the vacant title, Blayze introduced the physical Japanese style to the States through a series of grisly bouts against Nakano and Kong. When interest in the Women’s Championship waned, WWE disbanded the division and released all female competitors, including Blayze, who was still the WWE Women's Champion. Blayze was immediately hired by WCW where she would finish out her ring career once again as Madusa. Following her controversial dumping of the title, she battled dangerous opponents like Akira Hokuto and Luna Vachon, linked up with “Macho Man” Randy Savage and even defeated Evan Karagias to win the WCW Cruiserweight Title. Blayze was honored for her illustrious career when she was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame on the eve of Wrestlemania 31. Blayze retired from the ring in 2001 after nearly two decades as one of the most revered women in all of wrestling. As for the WWE Women’s Title? She’s still holding onto it. - WWE.com Monster truck career Miceli's monster truck, "Madusa", at Monster Jam in the Edward Jones Dome. The truck is stopped, balanced on its rear end Miceli entered the monster truck business under Dennis Anderson in 1999. She made her first American hot rod appearance at the Trans World Dome. Afterward, she purchased her own truck and named it Madusa, as she still held the rights to the name. She began winning freestyle competitions in 2001. Miceli won the 2004 co-championship at the Monster Jam World Finals for freestyle in the first-ever three-way tie. In March 2005 in Las Vegas, she beat her trainer Dennis Anderson in the final bracket of the Monster Jam World Finals for the Racing Championship, thus making her the first woman to win the Monster Jam World Finals racing championship. Also in 2005, she was the only female competitor in the Super Bowl of Motorsports. As of January 2008, she is also the Executive Vice President of the Major League of Monster Trucks. In 2009, she returned to Monster Jam for the first time since 2006. On October 10, 2014, she was injured in a Monster Jam event in Melbourne, Australia and was taken to a Melbourne hospital for treatment. Other media She appeared in the video game WCW Nitro, WCW Backstage Assault, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18 and WWE 2K19. Personal life Miceli was born in Milan, Italy, but raised in several foster homes in Minneapolis. She is Jewish, but celebrates Christmas. Before entering professional wrestling, she participated in both gymnastics and track, and at age 14, she worked at an Arby's fast-food restaurant. During the beginning of her wrestling career, she also worked as a part-time nurse. Her first marriage was in June 1997, she met NFL player Ken Blackman, and they married seven months later on February 14, 1998. They shared homes in Cincinnati and Homosassa, Florida. In 1998, they opened a motorcycle shop called Spookee Custom Cycles, which made motorcycles for other NFL players such as Kimo von Oelhoffen, Darnay Scott, Bradford Banta, and Dan Wilkinson. The couple later divorced. On June 25, 2011, Miceli married Alan Jonason, a Sergeant Major in the United States Army, in Memphis, Tennessee. The wedding took place at Graceland, and was broadcast over the internet for over 22,000 fans. In 1995, she appeared in the films Shootfighter II, Death Match, and Intersanction II. In Japan, she released a CD of songs sung in Japanese. She owns a grooming, pet spa, and doggy bakery called Koolkats and Hotdogs in Lecanto, Florida. In February 2004, she provided commentary for boat races. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWE 24/7 Championship (1 time) ** WWF Women's Championship (3 times) ** WWF Women's Championship Tournament (1993) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/madusa.rocks/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/madusa_rocks/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/madusa_rocks Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:1993 Debuts Category:1995 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:Italian Divas Category:New Generation Era Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE 24/7 Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame